We Now Do Taste
by Traxits
Summary: Reno couldn't look away when Rude put his gloves on.


**Title**: We Now Do Taste  
><strong>Author<strong>: Traxits  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Final Fantasy VII.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Rude/Reno.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17. NSFW.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2836 words.  
><strong>Request<strong>: Rude/Reno: Glove porn.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Reno couldn't look away when Rude put his gloves on.  
><strong>Author's Note(s)<strong>: Written for Katarik. Between Katarik and Ilyena_Sylph, there might be a lot more Reno/Rude fanfiction from me. They encourage me shamelessly.

**[[ … One-Shot … ]]**

Reno couldn't look away when Rude put his gloves on. Not in the office, not in the sparring room, not even in the field. He found himself watching, his eyes almost glazing over as he heard the leather creaking and groaning, as he watched Rude's fingers tug so sharply and efficiently on the cuff of the glove. He couldn't stop himself from licking his bottom lip, from the nervous jump that he inevitably did when he finally did manage to wrench his gaze away.

Rude had noticed, Reno was sure of that.

Of course, Rude would have noticed it even without Reno being that obvious about it. Reno couldn't stop himself from wondering if it was an invitation, if Rude had spotted something more subtle first and then started to make pulling his gloves on a show. Reno was reasonably sure that Rude had not always been so flashy with it. Whatever had happened though, it was a guilty pleasure, one that Rude indulged him in almost no matter where they were at.

To be honest, Reno had expected it to boil over weeks before it finally did.

Reno had made it home first, had ordered something easy— pizza and beer and wings, another guilty pleasure— and shortly after the food had arrived, he looked up to see Rude coming in the door. He started to say something, started to pop off something about Rude being late, but Rude's sheer disregard for the normal routine of things stopped him. When Rude got home, he always did the same thing within the first minute or two. He would step inside, shut the door, kick off his shoes, and lean back against the door for just a heartbeat, simply breathing. This time though, Rude barely twisted the lock in the door before he was stalking across the living room.

He caught Reno's wrist and pulled him down the short hallway to the bedroom, and without a thought for what he was doing, Reno reached back and pulled the band from his hair. He tossed it on the nightstand just as Rude pushed him down onto the bed, and he looked up at his partner, his eyes narrowing.

Rude hadn't taken the sunglasses off, hadn't even taken his shoes off. Instead, he leaned back a fraction and pulled his gloves out of his back pocket. Reno's mouth went dry, and he had a bit of trouble swallowing when Rude pulled both gloves on, his expression carefully blank. Reno wondered briefly just what the hell had gone down after he'd left the office, and then Rude's hand was in his hair, was pulling him up to sit on the edge of the bed where Rude kissed him almost too hard.

Reno could feel his lips bruising.

He moaned under it, into it, and he reached up to slide his arm over Rude's shoulders, to pull him down onto the bed with him. Rude shifted and for a minute Reno didn't think he was going to budge, but then he put one knee on the bed between Reno's legs. The bed creaked under him, and then Reno didn't care because Rude was licking a line down his throat, was lightly scraping his teeth over the pulse there. Reno shuddered when Rude's lips touched his ear.

Reno recognized the mood. Part of him wanted to know what had happened, wanted to ask what had sparked this, but then Rude's hand was sliding under his shirt (it was that cool, slick leather, not the heat of Rude's skin) and Reno knew that whatever had happened, it could wait. Reno shivered and when Rude's fingers started to push the shirt up over his stomach, he arched with the movement, a combination of instinct and knowing that Rude liked to see him do that. Rude tugged on Reno's earring slightly, enough to make Reno shiver, and Reno looked up at him, a little concerned as Rude pulled away.

For a minute, they simply looked at one another; Reno could feel Rude thinking, could practically _hear_ him debating whether or not it was a good idea to indulge Reno this way, and Reno decided that it was time to take the decision out of Rude's hands. He squirmed down on the bed a fraction, just enough to roll his hips against Rude's thigh. Reno could see Rude swallow, and Reno kept his expression under control, half-lidded and _wanting_, as he took Rude's hand into his own.

He licked up the gloved fingers slowly, tasting the leather, and it wasn't at all exaggerated when he took one of those fingers into his mouth and closed his eyes. He pulled it out slowly, his tongue rubbing against the leather as he opened his eyes to look back up at Rude. The thinking was gone, and Reno grinned as Rude pushed him harder into the bed, as Rude stretched out over him, trailing his other hand up Reno's stomach. A single finger slid further up, pushing Reno's dark t-shirt up until it was all bunched up just under his chin.

That finger slid back down, the leather of the glove rapidly warming from the heat that even Reno could feel coming off of himself, and his eyes closed the moment that Rude's finger touched his nipple. Then Rude was moving over him, sliding down so that his mouth was there instead, and one of Reno's hands slid up to ghost his fingertips against Rude's scalp. After just a heartbeat, he let his hand drop down to the back of Rude's neck.

Rude made a low noise against Reno's chest, and he pulled back long enough to get the glasses off and drop them on the nightstand. Reno opened his mouth— to say something encouraging probably, although he couldn't be sure— but Rude didn't give him a chance to even breathe. Another kiss, this one not softer but more under control than the previous one. Reno wasn't sure he liked that, but then Rude had wrapped one of his hands around a fistful of Reno's hair and was _pulling_, and Reno decided that so long as Rude didn't _stop_, he could do whatever the hell he liked.

His breathing hitched, and he rocked his hips against Rude's thigh again. Rude practically growled into his mouth, and this time, when he pulled back, he bit Reno's bottom lip. Reno moaned, and Rude let him go in order to draw back further, all the way back to stand, kick off his shoes and toss his jacket across the room. Reno didn't need to be prompted. His t-shirt was peeled off the moment he had enough room to do it in, and he was fumbling for his belt buckle when Rude dropped back just beside him on the bed. He didn't lay down exactly, but instead held himself up, one hand reaching over to get Reno's belt open.

Reno's breathing caught once again, this time at the feel of the leather sliding over his hand, and he heard Rude's faint chuckle in his ear. Reno might have protested the sound normally, but then the belt was open and Rude had the front of his pants open and Reno had lifted his hips just enough for Rude to get them _off_ of him. Reno stared at the ceiling for a heartbeat as Rude's fingers trailed back up his thigh, and then they wrapped around him and Reno wasn't looking at anything. He wasn't thinking, was hardly breathing as he felt the leather against him, squeezing and pulling and catching against his skin in a completely different way than Rude's hand normally did.

His hips came off the bed, bucking into that touch, and Rude's other hand pressed into them, keeping him firmly against the bed where Rude wanted him. Reno could feel the fingertips digging into his hip, and he gasped when he felt Rude's breath against his tip, when he felt that tongue sliding down over where the leather had just been. Rude's hand eased down a little further, and Reno felt the faintest of smiles touch his lips when it suddenly stopped. He didn't say anything, just reached down and captured that hand and pulled it up to his mouth.

Rude drew back to watch him, and Reno offered him his very best grin before he licked the fingers he had hostage, before he caught the tip of one of them between his teeth and let the finger escape until he was only holding leather. He bit down and pulled then, and Rude's lips parted as he watched Reno work the glove off of his hand. The moment the glove was gone, Reno kissed the tips of Rude's fingers, drawing two of them into his mouth and sucking for a second before Rude pulled his hand back.

Reno propped himself up on his elbows, and Rude glanced up at him before he looked back down, before he blew a stream of air over Reno's skin that made him hiss. Reno was pretty sure that he spotted the faint edges of a grin on those lips, but then Rude had wrapped the gloved hand around him once more, was pulling and stroking and Reno had to resist dropping back against the bed again. Rude's bare hand brushed against Reno's thigh, and without needing to be told, Reno tilted his hips up just a little. Rude's tongue touched his tip again, slid down him even as those fingers slid under him.

He bit his lip as he felt them brushing over him, slick with his own spit, smearing it over him before they pushed inside. Reno's head dropped back a little then, and although he didn't let his elbows slip, he was still hardly able to keep himself up, gasping sharply for breath. Rude's hand was still tight around him, still stroking most of him while Rude's tongue was tracing over just the tip of him, and he couldn't stop himself from moving, from rocking between that combination and the pressure of those bare fingers inside of him.

He shivered; he moaned, and it was an eternity before Rude pulled back, pulled the fingers out of him, before Rude leaned up and kissed him again. Reno could hardly manage to kiss him back, and as he reached up to wrap his arms around Rude's shoulders he could feel Rude reaching for the bottle of lube in the nightstand drawer. The bottle clicked open, and Rude leaned back a little, but he didn't bother to drop it back in the nightstand. Instead, he simply tossed it to the floor, and then Reno was looking up at him as he positioned them, as he slid that gloved hand down the back of Reno's thigh.

He pushed Reno's thigh up, pushed both of Reno's knees practically into his chest, and Reno moved under him until he could get his knees hooked over Rude's shoulders. Another kiss, and then Reno shivered as he felt Rude pressing against him, as he felt Rude trailing those gloved fingertips against his thigh again. Rude had pulled himself out of the slacks while Reno had been breathing, maybe while he had been kissing Reno, and within just another moment, he was pushing into Reno, and Reno was moaning, was trying to push back even though he had absolutely no leverage in that position.

Instead, he tilted his hips a little, and Rude leaned down a little more heavily on him, pressing him against the bed. Reno looked up at Rude, gasping in shallow breaths that didn't seem to help calm him down in the slightest. Rude smiled slightly at him, no matter how distracted he had to be like that, and he leaned down just enough to nip at Reno's bottom lip again. Reno really did try to move under him then, flexing his calves and digging his heels into Rude's back and trying to coax Rude into _moving_ because that waiting, that pressure as Rude let Reno's body adjust was almost too much.

It was driving him crazy.

Rude's fingers dug into Reno's hip, a slight attempt to keep him still, and then he seemed to give up because Reno could feel him sliding out. Reno moaned sharply when Rude pushed back in, when he got that blast of tingles shooting across his nerves, when he could feel himself stretched out and Rude filling him to the point that he wasn't sure he could take it anymore. He squirmed a little, trying to make Rude keep going, and he tilted his head back into the bed, his eyes closing. He was listening, listening to the groan Rude let out as Reno squeezed him, listening to the sound of Rude's hand tightening far too much against the sheets, and feeling the leather of that glove against his leg, still tracing patterns that only Rude knew.

It was too much. It wasn't enough. And then Rude was moving again and again and Reno couldn't think, couldn't get air into his lungs. He cried out, his hands desperately grabbing for the sheets, and he could _hear_ them creaking as his fingers clutched at them too tightly, as he damned near tore a hole in them.

Rude was breathing just as hard as he was, the movements were sharpening, and Reno could feel Rude's slacks rubbing against him a little harder. They were almost scratchy, and Reno couldn't stop himself from digging his heels into Rude's back again, from trying to lift himself just a little more. His eyes flew open as he felt Rude push in a little deeper with the new angle. A low, strangled noise escaped him, and he felt Rude's fingers dig almost painfully into his hip at it.

"Reno," Rude murmured, and he pushed down against Reno a fraction more, the motion making his shirt slide down the backs of Reno's thighs. Reno felt his toes curling, felt himself tensing, and when Rude said his name again, said his name and pushed into him in the same breath, Reno's world cracked and shattered. He felt himself splattering on his own skin, and Rude's hips snapped against him, sharp and deep and Reno was gasping as he felt Rude release inside him.

The tension drained out of his body, leaving him shivering and desperately dragging air into his chest, and Rude kissed him like that. Reno was flushed, and he could feel the same tension slowly escaping Rude, could feel the same heat coming off of him in waves. Rude leaned back after just a moment, reached down with his bare hand and pulled himself out, and if they both hissed slightly in the movement, neither of them commented.

Instead, Reno's eyes were stuck on the way Rude peeled his glove off with his teeth, the same way Reno had taken the first one off. Reno shivered as Rude dropped it onto the pillow beside his head, and then Rude collapsed on the bed beside him, and neither of them moved.

It was at least a full minute before Reno managed to squirm over to the edge of the bed, and as he put his feet against the floor, Rude muttered, "Put something on. Don't want another complaint about you being naked."

"The neighbors don't complain about me bein' naked, yo," Reno shot back quickly, and he rubbed a hand over his face, hiding the smile that he could feel there. It was that stupid smile, the one that he always ended up with after a particularly enjoyable round. He reached out and snagged the glove that Rude had dropped by him and pushed himself up off of the bed just as Rude stretched out a hand to touch him. He wasn't about to be pulled back down onto the bed; not when he was craving a smoke. He managed to pull his pants back on, but he didn't bother zipping or buttoning them, and he sure as hell couldn't be bothered to pull the belt out of the loops.

He was walking a good deal more steadily by the time he reached the living room, where the sliding glass door to the balcony was, and he snagged the pack of cigarettes from the top of the bookshelf nearest to it before he stepped outside. He stuck one between his lips and lit it, closing his eyes for a minute as he sucked in the first drag off of it. He slid his thumb over the glove he was still holding, and he couldn't stop the slow grin from crossing his lips.

He didn't bother trying to stop it.

No matter what had sparked it, Reno knew that he and Rude would deal with it. In that moment, standing there in the wind, a smoke in hand and post-orgasmic bliss still draped over him, everything was just fine. He glanced behind him when Rude— missing the probably-ruined shirt but otherwise all straightened up— opened the sliding door, and he pulled the cigarette from his lips to offer it to Rude. His partner smiled slightly, and he let Reno hold it for him as he took a puff. He blew out the smoke over Reno's head, his fingers tangling in Reno's loose hair.

Everything was just fine.


End file.
